1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) module holder and, more particularly, to an LED module holder mounted in a headlight of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, conventionally, regular light source mounted inside a vehicular headlight pertains to an LED module 90. The LED module 90 includes a substrate 93 with LED dies thereon and a ceramic circuit board 91 with two electrodes 95. The substrate 93 is mounted on the ceramic circuit board 91. After the LED module 90 is mounted on a lower seat (not shown), an upper seat 80 is mounted on a top of the LED module 90 and has a base 81 and a connector 83. The base 81 has an opening 810, multiple stoppers 84, and two electrical contacts 85. The opening 810 is formed through the base 81. The multiple stoppers 84 are formed on an inner edge of the opening 810. The two electrical contacts 85 are mounted on and protrude inwards from the inner edge of the opening 810. The connector 83 is formed on one end of the base 81 and has two terminals 86 mounted therein and electrically connecting with the respective electrical contacts 85 of the base 81. After the upper base 80 is mounted on the LED module 90, the two electrodes 95 are tightly connected with the respective electrical contacts 85 of the upper base 80 for the substrate 93 to be electrically connected with the two terminals 86 of the connector 83. As limited by the stoppers 84, the substrate 93 is held inside the opening 810.
However, the foregoing LED module fixing approach has the following drawbacks:
1. In view of the necessity of being mounted on the upper base 80 and the lower base, alignment among the LED module 90, the upper base 80 and the lower base for ensuring a correct and accurate mounting thus causes inconvenience in assembly.
2. Because the two electrical contacts 85 and the respective electrodes 95 abut against each other, loose contact between the electrical contacts 85 and the electrodes 95 may be caused after a long while. For example, when the upper base 80 slightly comes loose, there is a high likelihood that loose contact between the LED module 90 and the terminals 86 may be caused.